


Animals of Farthing Woods ~ The New Begging

by LoneWolf01



Category: The Animals of Farthing Wood (TV)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: A Fox, A Wolf, a Tawny Owl, a doe..





	Animals of Farthing Woods ~ The New Begging

It was a cold and Dark snowy night, The bears where in hibernation The foxes where trying to stay warm while sleeping so they all huddled up together, to keep each other warm, The Wolves where fine They Howled while the pups played, Tawny Owls Watch the sky for any danger. The doe's where asleep cold as can be, Knowing they would have to find food in the morning anyway.

The fox Wakes up early in the morning and sees a mouse, he tries not to make much noise, Because he feels like it is his time to play and catch a mouse while his Siblings just sleep awake like a soft baby just born.. So he swiftly like a Snake, Shifty Like a Fox, Sneaky like a fox, Goes out from under the protection and feels the cold breeze of the winter, He walks on the snow and makes noises and watches behind him to make sure he has not woken any of his Siblings up, then he, Runs softly and playfully in the snow while trying to catch the mouse, So his siblings can see how Quick and Shifty and Sneaky He is like they are.. Normally He wouldn't hurt a fly but he was tired of being The Runt out of his siblings and tired of being babied like he can't do anything himself, so now he will show them what for..

The wolves pick up a scent of a doe, They Wonder behind trees crunching the snow with every paw they take, unsure that the fox was also hunting but for a mouse, to show he is not to be babied anymore, the wolves hide in the snow and watch and wait while the fox passes by, and then they return to hunting their doe, To have some meat so the pups will survive hopefully through the year of this winter..

The Tawny Owls are after pray also, The same pray the Fox is after the mouse, The tawny owls know it was just a young fox kit, but would they let him have the eye of their target no, they want the food for there younging's so they can learn how to look and scout food for them own self they will not always be with their parents for ever thats why the parents need to learn how to train them before, its to late.


End file.
